Break The Silence
by Sword Breaker
Summary: So Naota has become a mute, intetionally. can Eri get him to talk? what happens when they both have feelings for each other. R


1**Fooly Cooly fic. So yeah. I no ownith**.

_Italics_thought

underlinehormones thoughts

CAPS yelling, shouting

Three years. Has it really been that long? Yep. Three years. That is how long the earth has been with out Haruko. Three years that Naota hasn't seen Haruko. He couldn't be happier. He never shed a tear for his lost. He didn't care. He realized that he was just a pawn for her personal gain. And he hated her for that. He hated the way she used him, embarrassed him, and had multiple attempts of... well, sexual harassment. His life was stained because of her. Yet, he loved it. It made him feel useful, for the first time in his life. Even if it was just to use him til he was useless.

Now, at the age of fifteen, Naota has seceded from his social life. He doesn't talk anymore. He doesn't interact with anyone anymore. He doesn't do anything social anymore. When a teacher asks him a question, he walks up to the board, and writes the answer on the board and walks back to his seat, silently. When the teacher doesn't allow him to write it, in an attempt to get Naota to talk, he merely takes his book bag and leaves the school for the day. If anyone else asks him anything, he just walks away. Sometimes, when others try to "force" him to talk, he beats them twice as hard as they try to beat him. Even Masashi and Gaku tired to beat him back to normal, Naota broke their noses. Eri, however, actually got a, "Hm," out of him once. No one believes her, though. That is the most that anyone has heard of him for three years. Although, one day, under the Mamimi-less bridge (she had left to America a year ago to be a photographer), Naota sat there. Alone. Eri was walking to wherever-she-wants-ville after school, when she notices Naota with his bare feet in the water. She walks up to him and asks,

"Can I join you?" Knowing that she won't get an answer out of him, she removes her foot ware and sits down, feet kicking in the river. The two sat there in silence for who knows how long. Then, Eri's body acted against her mind.

"Hmm... since you're not going to object I will just..." Before she finished her sentence, she leaned to Naota and rested her head on his shoulder (like Naota did in episode 3). Once this happened, Eri realized what she had done and readied herself for what she had coming. Instead of the possible beating that was coming, she merely felt some weight on her head. She tensed up and slowly looked upward. Naota was resting his head on hers. Then she even acted more daringly and started to stroke his soft, thick hair. 'His hair is so silky. Such a muscular shoulder, too. I just wanna–' She was cut off by a very sad and soft voice.

"Why?" Eri was confused beyond belief. Who was that voice coming from? Then she realized.

"Naota?"

"Eri... why are you so nice to me? When everyone else hates me. Even... Haruko."

"Don't talk about her anymore. I know what happened, Mamimi told me. What she did to you was not right. I will never do that to you, ever."

"But why?"

"Because I care for you. I always have and always will."

"... I care for you too... Eri. But she... she made me feel needed. For the first time in my life."

"I-I... I need you." They lifted their heads and stared into each others eyes. Realizing what was happening, Eri broke the silence.

"I... I need to get home. It's getting late." It was late. Around six o'clock. The two got up and put their shoes on. As Eri walked away, Naota grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me. Please."

"Don't worry. I will see you tomorrow. K?"

"No please. Y-you see. My dad... beats me. Ever since a year after Haruko left, he has never been the same. He loved her. I don't know why, but he did. And now he takes out all of his anger and sorrow on me. And now it's not even safe in my own home. I don't know what to do. My life is a living hell! Help me... please help." By know Eri had released herself from his grip and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You can stay at my house for a while. My parents are out of town for the week so you can stay. K?"

"Thanks." The two grabbed their book bags and headed to her house. The entire trip there was in silence, as their minds and hormones were in a fierce battle.This is perfect! Now I can finally get my way! _No you can't do tha_t! _He has finally talked to someone in who knows how long! You'll jeopardize our relationship! _Oh so now we have a relationship?_ N-no. We just um... _Whatever you say. Anyways, I will get my way with him no matter what! Thought Eri. _I have finally talked to someone. _Yeah and who better than that sexy woman! Tonight is going to be great! _Don't say that! I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. _She won't be uncomfortable... in our warm embrace that is! _Sh- shut up! _You know that you want to._ Yes, but. We'll just see how it goes, ok? _Humph, fine. Both of their heads were beginning to hurt from the constant mental bickering.

Once the two arrived at Eri's house, Naota realized something.

"Eri, I have never been to your house."

"Hm... I guess you haven't. Then I'll just have to give you the tour!" She unlocked the door and went inside. He went through every room of the house, Eri giving the name to each, until they reached her room. It was big. Really big. There was a white desk in the corner, a large book shelf reaching from the floor to the ceiling, and a huge blue king size bed. The room had white walls and grey carpet. There was a lot of floor space, too. There was a poster of some band on the wall. On the desk was a picture of the play that she dragged him into a few years back. It was taken after the play, Eri was smiling and hugging Naota by the neck, he too was smiling with his hand on her waist. But what really caught Naota's attention was the frame. It was pink wit a bunch of hearts around it. Each heart had a word on it that, when put together, spelled out "I LOVE U 4 EVER" many times. Naota stared at the picture until Eri caught on. She quickly dashed for the picture and put it face down. She smiled a fake smile towards Naota and shakily stated,all in one word, "I'llgomakedinner.Youjustmakeyourselfathome.Okbye."

As he dashed for the door, Naota was perplexed. Did she really like him? Was that picture really what she felt about him? He'll just have to find out. He walked around her room, just taking in everything. Her scent especially. It was sweet. He suddenly liked sweet, a lot. As he explored her room, he found a blue folder in her desk that had a big red heart in the middle. He opened it up to find pictures, and lots of them. All of the pictures had something that had to do with Naota and Eri. She was obsessed with him! But he soon realized, he too was obsessed with her! Who comforted him in his dreams? Eri. Who has always been by his side no matter what? Eri. Who was the first person whom he actually talked to? Who was the only person that he stayed alive for? Eri. Eri. ERI! He loved her and he knew that he had to tell her. As Naota finished staring into what seemed like a sick obsession, he walked over to her bed. It was warm. And very soft. It was embedded with her wonderful scent. Her sweet taste. Her warmth. Naota got lost in the wonderful scent and taste of his love. He lied down on it and rested his head on her pillow. It even had the smell of the hair care products that she uses. He rested into it and began to fall asleep until a voice that was like the sounding of a million french horns interrupted his wonderous daydreaming (A/N: ugh, this fic just got cheesier by thinking that!).

"NAOTA, COME GET YOUR GRUB!" Well maybe not a million french horns. More like a half million. (A/N: I have just redeemed myself. Oooh yeah!)

"COMING."As Naota walked down the stairs, his walk turned to run as he heard a scream. As he reached the dining room, Eri was holding her hand.

"Ooooowww. Dammit! Dammit. Dammit!... oh. Hi Naota, ready for dinner?" She released her hand and sat down. Naota nodded and took a seat. The entire meal was in silence. Sweet. She made a very sweet dish. Every time that the meal reached his lips, Naota made him pretend that it was Eri's lips to his. When they finished, the two took their dishes to the dishwasher and put them in.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, k?"

"Alright. I'll just wait in your room." The two walked up the stairs and Eri got some clean clothing from her closet and walked away. Naota sat back down on her bed, the "Naota folder" at hand. He looked through the pictures and wonderful memories rushed back into his head. During this time, he decided to change into a t-shirt and gym shorts to sleep in. Then it hit him, where will he sleep? _Maybe I can sleep in the bed... with Eri..._ After a while, Eri came in. She was wearing very short gym shorts that seemed so small that if she bent over, Naota could see her butt. This pleased Naota. She was also wearing her famous USSR t-shirt. Only this one was the same old one. It was very small. Naota could see her midriff and it was so tight that he could see every curve of her upper body, even from the other side of the room. Eri had a sexy and seductive smile on her face, for this was the perfect time for her to make a move, until she realized what Naota was holding. The folder. Her face quickly became as frightened as hell and she cursed under her breathas she walked towards him.

"N-Naota that... that isn't what it looks like I-" she managed to get out before Naota dropped the folder and brought her into a deep kiss. It was light and soft at first, but as Eri broke for air, Naota took advantage of her opened mouth and kissed her again, reaching his tongue in. Eri welcomed it and wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair as her put his hands on her waist. Their tongues wrestled and played until the lack of air broke the sensual kiss. The two held on to each other until Naota broke the silence.

"I love you."

"Naota I love you too." They kissed again, with even more passion than before, until Eri broke it. She walked over to the bed and lied down, holding out her hand to invite Naota over. He walk over and lied next to her.

"N-Naota... I really do love you but, but I want to save sex once we're married. Th-that is if you want to get married. Do you?"

"Yes Eri. I want to spend my entire life with you. But since we're gonna save sex for marriage, we're gonna have to... tie ourselves over until then, ok?"

"Yes. Don't get me wrong though, I want to do it. I just want to wait and have a family. Y'know?"

"Mm-hm." Then Eri did the unexpected. She sat up, Naota did the same, and raised her arms over her head. Naota knew what to do. He slid his hands under the rim of her shirt and slowly raised it above her head.

From then on, the two did everything to each other (and other things that no one else would even think to do) except sex. Naota respected her for holding them back from that, no matter how tempting and welcoming it was. After about three hours of "tying me overs," they finally got tired, from exhaustion not boredom, and fell asleep.

**So there ya go. I'm gonna add another chapeter... maybe of something that could make or break their entire relatonship. Please review. And also, coming next chapter, the return of THE DISCLAIMERATOR... GO! It was all the rage (coughnotreallycough) in my other fics in the Tales of Symphonia section. So I'm bringing him here, and upgraded! So review for reviews inspire me and my DISCLAIMERATOR...GO! **

**TEH S.B.**


End file.
